


Under The Stars And In The Grass

by dametokillfor



Series: Things You Said [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking their kids camping, Bard and Thranduil share a sweet moment under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars And In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little writing meme on [Tumblr](http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) about 'things you said...' and I decided rather than asking for requests in my ask, I'd just write little ficlets for each of them in various pairings, and various fandoms. They're unlikely to be connected, so do jump about and find the ones that interest you! :)
> 
> This is for the sixth one, 'under the stars and in the grass'.

Bard and Thranduil are laid out in the grass together, a little way away from the campsite where their children are sleeping soundly. They're close enough to hear any noise, any complaints but far enough away to enjoy a little time to themselves. 

Thranduil had been telling Bard stories of the stars, of the constellations. How his father used to tell him all their ancestors were in the sky, watching over them as they grew. As his father lay dying, he'd told Thranduil not to worry, he'd be the first star out every night. Bard couldn't help be charmed by the other mans story, the idea that the stars were more than just balls of gas, that the galaxies were somehow heaven. It was comforting, thinking his wife was up there, watching over their children, over him. 

Now they lay side by side, hands gently brushing and smiling to themselves. The silence is blissful. No screaming children, no hum of engines, no secretaries asking insipid questions. It's a dream.

Of course lying next to Thranduil in general has been a dream of Bard's since he met the other father. Usually the dream involves them with less clothing and a large bed, but Bard is happy with this as well. 

He's been sneaking looks at Thranduil almost as long as they've been laid together, memorising the noble profile. His blue eyes seem to shine in the night, his skin seems to glow under the starlight, his long blonde hair splayed out under his head.

"Am I really so fascinating?" Thranduil asks, without even looking across at him. 

"Not really." Bard lies, "I was just wondering how your eyebrows and your hair are completely different colours, yet both look completely natural."

A slow smile spreads across Thranduil's face, "I'll never tell."

Bard chuckles, "I'll figure it out."

"I'd assumed you were staring because you're completely obsessed with me." Thranduil says, turning his own head to look at Bard, "I'm a bit disappointed to be honest."

There's no mockery in Thranduil's voice, no nerves, no sign that he's anything less than convinced that Bard is completely gone for him.

"I might be a little obsessed." Bard admits, "You'll have to put in a lot more work to get me completely obsessed."

Thranduil rolls over onto his side, props himself up on his elbow. 

"I think I can do that." He says.

His free hand slips over Bard's cheek, into his long, messy dark hair. He softly massages Bard's scalp, before leaning in to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Their lips are about to meet when a little voice calls out.

"Daaaaaaa!" 

Bard's head drops, laughing softly. He pulls away from Thranduil, pushes himself to his feet.

"Coming, darlin'." He calls out, before looking back to Thranduil.

"What comes after a little obsessed?" Bard asks, "Because that's probably where I'm about at now."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned the Suit and Tie series, I'll be back to that when I get a little more inspiration!
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), where we shall squee over all the things.


End file.
